Points of Interest
This page lists all the Points of Interest (POI) that Adam Jensen can come across in ''Deus Ex: Mankind Divided'', either by overhearing others, given to you, or by trading Neuropozyne for information. Some of the POI turn into side missions and have associated achievements while others are merely for background information (with the exception of Shooting Range Mastered, which is a small tutorial). Prague (First Visit) Every Little Helps This one is given to Jensen by the information dealer, Kazatel, in exchange for Neuropozyne. Kazatel can be found in the small courtyard right outside Zeleň Apartments. On the north side of Zeleň Apartments, look for an alley behind a Sarif Industries van and make your way through the door to enter the Underpath. If you have the EMP shielding, you can simply walk down the left side area and use the code (9002) to get in. If you do not have the EMP shielding, you can either try to run for the breaker at the end or punch the vent that is behind the large crate to get into the room. Shots Fired This one is given to Jensen by the information dealer, Kazatel, in exchange for Neuropozyne. Kazatel can be found in the small courtyard right outside Zeleň Apartments. Head to the fake police checkpoint and, using either the Klipspringer Jump Mod or the nearby lift, get onto the roof of the archway and make your way over to the balcony and enter the apartment. Neighborhood Watch Go to the Dávný District of the northern part of Prague and enter the basement of the Coffee Shop that is across from the abandoned LIMB clinic. Read the pocket secretary that is lying on the table at the bottom of the stairs to start this POI. The pocket secretary will mention a "Zelen woman" involved in a smuggling ring. Head to apartment #23 over in Zeleň Apartments, which is two floors below Adam Jensen's apartment. If the marker does not update and you checked everything, head over there anyways and it should fix itself. Once you have looked around in the apartment, the POI will complete. Shooting Range This one is given by Aria Argento when you first enter the Task Force 29 Headquarters. She will automatically talk to Jensen when he heads up the stairs and give him his shooting range keycard so you can enter the range. Once you use the card and enter the first room, this will complete (350 XP). Shooting Range Mastered After completing the prior POI, enter the actual shooting range and Aria will talk Jensen through a tutorial on using different ammo and mods. It will complete once you finish the last task (750 XP +100 XP for an ebook). Note: This one has been known to have a bug where it will crash after you finish and exit the range. Some workarounds have been to empty out your inventory in the first room before entering the range (they will still be there when you finish) or skipping over the cutscene when you exit. Rumors of a Cult See SM02: Cult of Personality. When you drop into the sewers near Zeleň Apartments, there are two women near the ladder talking about people disappearing. Interacting with them will make this POI pop up (if the mission has already been started, this POI will not trigger). Prague (Second Visit) The Glitch See SM06: 01011000. One Last Favor See SM09: All in the Family. Mystery Stalker There is a second floor apartment, belonging to Miloš Awadalla, near Sobchak Security that can be reached in a few different ways. Get inside and examine the interesting photos on the wall to start the POI. Now make your way to Rose’s Garden to see what is going on. On the roof of the business you will see a suspicious police officer, Miloš. Get to the roof and confront him. To get him to back down, either "turn the tables" twice on him or use "reason" then "turn tables", otherwise he will attack you. Once Miloš has been dealt with, the POI will finish. Rich Man Poor Aug This is given by Kazatel, who is now in a courtyard near Ludvik’s Lounge. The destination is an apartment that is above the magic shop Negozio di Magia. There are a few ways to get up there: * One way is to head to the Magia shop and then go around to where the station is. Remote hack the ladder to the billboard to then jump over to the ledge with the flags. Now sprint towards the opposite balcony and jump for it. Do it right and Jensen will land on the fence. * If you have the charged Icarus Dash, you can get up by using the hat above the Magia shop's entrance. * You can jump on top of the station's cover, then onto the lamp near the Magia shop, then from there to the balcony. * You can get to the apartment by climbing the platforms in market square, and then jumping onto a platform leading a south-facing window of the apartment. You can then shoot the glass to break it to enter the apartment. * You can jump from the glass cover of the Metro station, then onto the Metro station sign, then from there to a ledge below the balcony. Enter the apartment to finish the POI. In the apartment, there is a datastick hidden behind the television. Reading the apartment owner's e-mails reveals he is opening an account at Palisade Property Bank, and the datastick includes a complete biometric identification profile of him. As long as the Account Manager, Tomas Romanek, has not been knocked out prior to your second visit to Prague, he can be talked to in Palisade to give you access to the VIP safes on Level 1. When you talk to him, he will assume that you are Oleg Drago, the owner of the datastick. Good Cop Bad Cop This is given by Kazatel, who is now in a courtyard near Ludvik’s Lounge. The apartment in question is near the cleaning business and tricky to get into without the right augmentations. Use remote hacking to unfold the ladder to the nearby billboard and climb up, then try to get Jensen right on top of the fence nearest the apartment. You will see a metal awning on the building between you and the apartment. Jump to that one, then you can easily jump over to the apartment. Enter to complete the POI. The apartment belongs to Gerard Romero, a cop who was trying to help someone named Paulina Machieraldo, but he has run into unfortunate trouble of his own. Note that there is no way to let Paulina and the others in the sewers near Zeleň Apartments know what happened to Romero when she asks. It is unclear if this is a bug or was left out in the final game. Dead Drop Once you complete M8: Tracking Down the Real Terrorists and M9:Checking Out the Men in Charge, Alex will contact Jensen to start M10: Facing the Enigma. She will also say she found some information on Marchenko and you can find the pocket secretary near Monument Station. Simply head down the half flight of stairs so you are just below street level to see a trash bin and some benches against the wall. Move some coffee cups in the bin to find the pocket secretary. Too Close to Home See SM10: The Harvester. If you did not already bump into Daria Myska, Aria Argento will call Jensen regarding this when you enter southern Prague after M11: Confronting the Bomb-Maker or M12: The Heist. Prague (Third Visit) Samizdat SOS See SM12: K is for Každý. Sugar Free Picus Given by Kazatel, who is now in an open storage unit at Libuše Apartments. Head straight up to apartment #94 of Libuše Apartments and enter to complete the POI. Give Me a Thug Given by Kazatel, who is now in an open storage unit at Libuše Apartments. Head over to the Dvali Apartments and enter apartment 95 to complete the POI. Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided Category:Walkthroughs